<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Day, Another Headache by ironhoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796844">Another Day, Another Headache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi'>ironhoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Force Collector - Kevin Shinick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fixing things on accident, Force Migraines and Seizures, Found Family, Good Dad Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett is a Little Shit, Jaster is a history nerd, Just another traumatized Force bean sent back in time, Karr judges everything, Mand'alor Jaster Mereel, Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Rating May Change, Sarcasm in spades, Tags May Change, This kid is doesn't know what he is doing, Tomb raiding is bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gross, why? Buir, how did you manage to stumble on another history nerd? The jettise are a bunch of stuck up-” A closed fist dropped lightly on Jango’s head, shutting up him. Jaster held a glass of blue milk out to him while giving him a new sort of appraising look. </p><p>“Why are you going about it that way,” he asked. Karr just began to chug the drink down instead of answering. “It would be easier to just ask one of them about their history, not sure they’d be truthful though. Jettise, bunch of secretive bastards.” It took a moment and then the words really sank in. Karr choked on the drink and ended up coughing hard, milk escaping his mouth in his surprise. He managed to spit most of it back into the glass. Jango jumped behind Jaster while making a sound of disgust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett &amp; Jaster Mereel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...I accidentally wrote this instead of working on my other stuff. </p><p>Warning: Karr throws up. Not graphic, just thought I should warn you if you are squeamish.</p><p>Jango is 14 &amp; Karr is 17, for reference. Jaster ain't gonna die in this one, we are fixing some things~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If he stretched his hand just a little bit more then he could knock the case free of the alcove. The case in question looked like it was probably about a 3.7 on his scale, but he wasn’t positive. He needed to get it free to really give it a look. "Arzee," he called down from the ledge he was barely standing on, "get ready to catch me!"</p><p>"Sir, I'm not sure-"</p><p>His fingers brushed the edge of the old casing and he gasped. The cool wood and some strange material he didn't recognize burned in a cold way. It was like he had plunged his hand straight into a thick container of ice from Hoth. He should have kept the glove on, not shove it inside his vest when he had needed a better grip. Maize would have called him an idiot. She would have been right. Screaming was erupting inside of his mind now. The world erupted in white behind his eyes and he felt the stab of pain instantly. This was once again like staring into the twin suns of Tatooine. </p><p>Well, kriff, this was really going to hurt. </p><p>He flailed, knocking the case free by some stroke of luck, and tumbled backward. RZ-7 let out a sound of distress but wasn't able to quite get out of the way in time. Karr crashed hard into him. Pain blossomed up his side right before the room seemed to tilt straight into darkness. </p><p>This, he knew, was going to be one hangover when he woke up.</p><p>When he jerked awake finally the normal migraine had taken up residence in his head. Oh, ugh, he felt like he was going to throw up. "Arzee," he groaned while rolling over onto his side slightly. So much for getting better at controlling his powers, he felt like he had just gone another round with that First Order interrogator. "Arzee?" Panic started to set in when his best friend didn't respond. Karr pushed himself up with shaking arms and did a double-take. His droid was there, but sparks were erupting from strange places. Oh no! He couldn't have done that much damage when he fell! Wait, was that a blaster score- no, it was deeper and far angrier. </p><p>What had happened while he had been trapped in one of his episodes? </p><p>"Arzee, buddy, come on, stay with me!" This was beyond bad. It was the sound of a blaster charging that had him throwing himself protectively in front of his damaged droid. He spun on the pads of his feet, boots screeching against the stone floor, and found himself face to face with a walking relic. </p><p>Oh, shit.</p><p>"Found the source, buir," the stormtrooper called out loudly. Except the armor was all wrong, no, it was closer to a bounty hunter in style. He was having problems focusing. Everything was kind of wavy in front of his eyes. That armor was an 8.3 or maybe higher. He just needed to focus. Why was someone wearing that antique? </p><p>"Good job," came a response. "On my way to you."</p><p>Karr wanted to throw up thanks to both the situation and the fact the Force hangover was really taking root. "I'm going to hurl," he blurted out and the helmet cocked to the side in perhaps confusion. The person didn't move, their mistake, and Karr did as promised. He threw up, right on their scuffed boots. Laughter erupted from the doorway and as he righted himself, rubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand, he spotted another not stormtrooper leaning against the edge of the door. Great, he was getting laughed at, typical. He could feel his temper swelling and had to struggle with himself not to lash out. </p><p>"Did you hurt Arzee," he said with a dry mouth. It felt like he had been eating sand. </p><p>"That the droid," came the annoyed sounding question from the person he had emptied his stomach on. </p><p>"No, it's my invisible friend," he snapped. The blaster was suddenly aimed right as his face. </p><p>"Jango! Enough, the kid is clearly having a tough time." The blaster stayed pointing at him a moment longer before a loud tsk escaped Jango. The cranky, not stormtrooper shouldered the blaster and radiated pure annoyance. "We just got here. Wasn't us. Got a name?"</p><p>Karr rocked back onto his heels and narrowed his eyes. Once upon a time, he blurted out his name easily, but right now he was being cautious. They didn't look First Order, actually… hadn't he seen a woven mural with armor like that on it? He tried to remember the right word, but another wave of disorientation hit him. He groaned as he pressed a hand to the side of his head. </p><p>"Oi, out of the way," the older sounding not stormtrooper said while shoving Jango to the side as they moved forward. They crouched down and grabbed his chin, jerking his face up for some reason. Were they a medic? "Eyes seem to be focusing. You must have hit your head though, which can be dangerous. How many fingers am I holding up?" Karr glanced at the three raised gloved fingers and blinked. </p><p>What?</p><p>"Uh, three?" He got a nod and could hear the scoff from Jango. Okay, that one was clearly holding a grudge. He had warned him so it was hardly his fault!</p><p>"Good. Name?" Wow, this person was really focused on getting his name. He was pretty positive that they weren't hunting him, even more so now that the First Order knew he had no idea where that person Luke Skywalker was. </p><p>"Karr…" </p><p>"Can you stand?" That was actually a good question. He started to stand and realized quickly it was a mistake. He stumbled and the stranger grabbed his bare had to steady him. Bigger mistake. </p><p>Oh, that was one nasty memory.</p><p>His eyes slammed shut and the image seared itself into his brain. Maybe he’d remember this one when he woke up? If he was really lucky then he’d wake up and this all would have been some horrible, long Force memory. He’d wake up and he’d be alone with Arzee telling him how dumb he was. Yeah, that’d be nice.</p><p>"Osik, he's seizing! Jango-"</p><p>"On it!"</p><p>The world was burning. The Force screamed.</p><p>Karr lost consciousness.</p><p>When he came to for the second time that day (was it still the same day?) he found himself lying on a couch that smelled of fuel, paint, and spices. </p><p>"Buir," a teenager hollered. Karr flinched at the sheer volume. "He's awake! Can I stop watching now?"</p><p>Wait, where was he? </p><p>"Jango, no need to yell," a man said while stepping into the room. The more awake Karr became the more aware he became. He was on a ship. Wait, he was on a ship! He bolted upright and felt everything just sort of sway to one side. Oh, not good. His gaze shifted to the now helmetless Jango. Dark, curly hair and glaring eyes judged him. Well, the joke was on Jango, Karr was used to people judging him and hating him. Came with the territory of being different. </p><p>"If you hurl on me again I will stab you- Ow!" The adult had flicked Jango on the back of the head before moving to help Karr sit up so he was leaning comfortably against the back of the couch. </p><p>"Easy there. You gave us quite the scare." The man's voice was nice, if a little rough, reminded him of a warm fire. Inviting and dangerous. The slightly crooked nose and warm eyes eased something in him. This was a person that knew how to fight and how to give comfort. A parent. "We brought you and your friend here. Think you can manage to keep some blue milk down?" Karr wrinkled his nose in disgust. Blue milk reminded him of swallowing slime, but he had to admit when his stomach was upset it did help calm it slightly.</p><p>"Why are you helping me," he asked instead of answering the question. Jango snorted. </p><p>"I just had a feeling you needed help." <i>A feeling</i>. Karr narrowed his eyes. </p><p>"Who are you?" What was going on? Why did this ship look so outdated? What was with the armor? Where had their helmets gone? He twisted his hands together and resisted the urge to touch everything. There were stories waiting to jump out all around him, but they wouldn’t help him in his training. </p><p>"Call me Jaster." </p><p>Who?</p><p>Karr suddenly felt panic sink in. “My pack-” If he had lost his great grandfather’s lightsaber-</p><p>“With the dead droid,” Jango drawled out. </p><p>The panic simmered out and he sank into the couch. His jaw twitched at the accusation that Arzee was dead, but he didn’t argue. He’d look over his friend later, fix him, but for now, he felt like he could go back to sleep. Jaster gave him a slight smile before moving to go grab that threatened glass of blue milk. </p><p>“So, Karr, why were you in that abandoned tomb?” The question was asked so calmly and Karr knew it for what it actually was- interrogation. They were trying to figure out if he was some sort of graverobber or not. He scrunched his nose up while rumbling his thumbs over each other. Something in this small space was buzzing faintly in the Force and he felt both calm and ready to run. Karr was overwhelmed if he was being honest.</p><p>“I, uh, heard there were some remnants of Jedi stuff, artifacts, there and I wanted to see if was true,” he finally admitted. The air around him eased up almost as if he had said the right thing. “I’m making a chronicle of their history. Get the truth out there.”</p><p>“Gross, why? Buir, how did you manage to stumble on another history nerd? The jettise are a bunch of stuck up-” A closed fist dropped lightly on Jango’s head, shutting up him. Jaster held a glass of blue milk out to him while giving him a new sort of appraising look. </p><p>“Why are you going about it that way,” he asked. Karr just began to chug the drink down instead of answering. “It would be easier to just ask one of them about their history, not sure they’d be truthful though. Jettise, bunch of secretive bastards.” It took a moment and then the words really sank in. Karr choked on the drink and ended up coughing hard, milk escaping his mouth in his surprise. He managed to spit most of it back into the glass. Jango jumped behind Jaster while making a sound of disgust. </p><p>“What do you mean ask one?” The Jedi were dead and long gone. The Empire had waged a perfect campaign to make them into mere myths for most people. He had been lucky to find a few people who remembered them, even luckier to find his grandfather. Most people, he had discovered, that remembered the Jedi either hated them and blamed them for a war or missed them deeply. </p><p>Those that remembered were a real divided group.</p><p>“Jedi,” Jaster said with mild amusement. “Have a habit of showing up where they aren't wanted. I’m sure we will run into one before the week is up. We are here to study the ruins as well. Bound to attract some attention.” </p><p>Karr could only stare at them with wide eyes.</p><p>How hard had he hit his head when he fell earlier?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Karr, just so you know, is not an OC. He is from the book Force Collector, which really shows how the galaxy views or doesn't view Jedi after the Empire's fall. Rumors, myths, and the like are all over the place and he has to figure out how to control his powers without any Jedi to teach him.</p><div class="center">
  <p>"But how can I learn about the Force properly if I don't have a master?"<br/>"Life is your master," she said. "Let the galaxy lead you as if you were its apprentice. It has much to show you."<br/>-Star Wars: Force Collector by Kevin Shinick</p>
</div>Feel free to stop by and say hi, I like it when people say hi.<br/>https://ironhoshi.tumblr.com/
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Probably,” he finally said with a faint shrug. “I mean the stories about you being exaggerated… Hey, so question.” Jango rolled his eyes, clearly wanting to remark on the fact he had done nothing, but ask pointless questions. “Why is your wall chrono malfunctioning? The year is wrong.” He pointed towards the outdated looking chrono on the wall that had some very strange numbers on it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some revelations happen! Karr is having a rough time, Karr is me. Also, just a head's up- he is not exactly the greatest at math.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glass of blue milk was drained and he was trying not to hurl the empty vessel in frustration. His head still hurt, Arzee wasn’t with him as back up, and he just felt really overwhelmed. Jaster had introduced him and Jango, been really nice about it in his explanation, but Karr felt like he was mishearing things. “So, you’re bounty hunters,” he asked for clarification after Jaster’s speech about who they were. </p><p>“Why is this so hard for you to understand? Did you damage yourself in that fall?” Jango’s questions had so much judgment in them that Karr could practically see the words etched into the air. </p><p>“Jan’ika,” Jaster reprimanded him softly. “You know people can be disoriented after a tumble. Play nice.”</p><p>Jango propped an elbow on the table and pulled a face just as he rested his chin on his fist. Karr both liked and disliked that kid. He wasn’t afraid to express his annoyance, but he wasn’t exactly being a straight-up bully. That might still happen, given enough time. He was used to bullies. Jango just seemed to be angry at everything in general. Karr could understand that. He wasn’t personally angry, but he was pretty frustrated. His life had spiraled into something he never would have imagined when he was thirteen. Not that he would change anything, well, no- maybe fewer headaches.</p><p>“We are bounty hunters, but we are also Mandalorians. I’m sure most of what you’ve heard is exaggerated.” Jaster nudged Jango’s foot with his own, a request for the boy to sit up straight most likely, which was ironic since Jaster was definitely not sitting up straight in his chair. “But as to your earlier question, I enjoy learning, and being an archeologist is kind of a hobby.” </p><p>He honestly hadn’t heard a lot about Mandalorians, actually, now that he thought about it he was positive he had been out sick or suspended the week they had covered that culture in his class. School had always been boring and frustrating for him. His parents had often sighed over the fact he excelled in some areas and just flat out didn’t try in others. The ‘sickness’ that had plagued him since he was thirteen only went so far as to excuse his behavior at school. </p><p>“Probably,” he finally said with a faint shrug. “I mean the stories about you being exaggerated… Hey, so question.” Jango rolled his eyes, clearly wanting to remark on the fact he had done nothing, but ask pointless questions. “Why is your wall chrono malfunctioning? The year is wrong.” He pointed towards the outdated looking chrono on the wall that had some very strange numbers on it. </p><p>Jaster glanced over his shoulder before glancing back at him with a raised eyebrow. “It isn’t malfunctioning.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is, I mean what type of date is that? Where is the ABY?” Karr knew the year was far too long to be correct. </p><p>“ABY?” Jaster and Jango glanced at each other with confused looks.</p><p>“...After Battle of Yavin?”</p><p>“Kid, I don’t know how hard you hit your head, but I have no idea what you are talking about. The chrono is correct. 7925 C.R.C.” Jaster was sounding more cautious now and he got the feeling he was being scrutinized even harder now. </p><p>Karr stared at Jaster while he tried to do the mental calculation in his head. C.R.C was something he, uh, had never really paid attention to in school and the Mandalorian didn't seem to know the ABY of it all. Probably didn’t know the BBY either. Not that Karr was great on the BBY, but that was beside the point. </p><p>Something strange was definitely going on. </p><p>Okay, he could figure out what the year actually was. There was a conversion. Wait, how many years was he supposed to subtract? This would be a whole lot easier if RZ-7 was with him. His droid could do equations like a pro, but couldn't diagnose any illnesses. Karr hadn't known anything about medical nonsense when he crafted Arzee so the droid didn't know anything either. The math though? Well, that came with the astromech hard drive he had used when crafting the droid. </p><p>"One more time," he said while Jango snickered in the background.</p><p>"7925 C.R.C," Jaster repeated calmly.</p><p>Yeah, he had nothing. "What about-" He scrambled to think of a different time measurement to use. What was it they had learned last year? He pursed his lips as he thought. That was it! "That Lothal one!" They had covered it for like a week in class. Would Jaster even know it?</p><p>Jaster frowned slightly, clearly thinking something over, and then gave a nod. "3225." Karr was impressed. That was fast. He resorted to holding up a gloved hand and counted back in tens on his fingers. Jango burst out laughing loudly and distracted him from the mental math. Kriff. </p><p>“Stop laughing,” he grumbled. </p><p>“Stop counting on your fingers like an adiik,” Jango countered. Jaster snorted faintly while shaking his head. He did his best to tune them out, to focus on the calm inside of him like his grandmother had taught him. He could figure this out and he could ignore the distractions. (The urge to throw the empty cup at Jango was growing though.) Okay, if he was doing this right he had traveled back… ninety-one years? That- </p><p>Oh, that wasn’t possible. </p><p>There was just no way! </p><p>Karr sat there stunned. </p><p>“Well, shit,” he finally breathed out. Jango gave a mock gasp of horror while grinning with a sort of manic delight.</p><p>“Language,” Jaster said instantly. Karr’s eyes went wide as he stared at the man. Had he just been scolded like a child? Wait, that wasn’t important. If he was ninety some years in the past, which wasn’t possible, then his parents weren’t alive yet. A slow feeling of panic started to grow in his chest. If they weren’t alive then he didn’t have a family to go home to and no one on Merokia would even know him! </p><p>Karr was actually honestly and truly alone for once. Fixing Arzee wouldn’t fix the issue of suddenly being without family. His fingers tightened around the empty glass as his thoughts started to spiral. </p><p>“Karr,” Jaster’s voice commanded him to look up from his lap. He blinked and glanced up at the man. “Where did you go?” </p><p>“My family-” He stumbled over the words as he tried to comprehend the truth of the matter. “Are gone? They don’t exist-” They weren’t dead. They just weren’t born yet. Was this really happening? His fingers trembled against the glass. “If I go back home- to Merokia...there will be nothing there for me- I mean if this is real.” </p><p>“Merokia,” Jango said the planet name like a question. “I didn’t think anyone lived there on purpose? Buir?”</p><p>Jaster was oddly silent, merely watching Karr. It was the way he cocked his head to the side slightly and the way his eyes took on a shrewd gleam that showed he was planning something. Karr, of course, didn’t know that yet, but he’d learn. </p><p>“Merokia,” the older man finally said softly. “That’s Outer Rim. Only people trying to make homes there are smugglers and pirates. Why were you really in that tomb?” </p><p>What? No! Merokia had been colonized thanks to the New Republic. Karr stared at Jaster like the man had grown three extra heads and tried to figure out how to even explain the situation. “I told you, I’m chronicling the history of the Jedi, I swear! I wasn’t there to steal anything.”</p><p>Jaster studied him, that intense gaze seemingly taking everything. Did Jaster see the chip on his shoulder that matched the one chipped tooth he had? Karr tried not to slouch, tried to hold himself with some confidence, but he still inched down on the couch. “No family is rough,” the man finally said calmly. </p><p>Wait. Why was that what the other was focusing on? </p><p>“We are going back in, you are coming with us. I should have a spare journeyman helmet around here that you can borrow. We’ll see how this goes.”</p><p>“Buir!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jaster is like "This kid is a little sus for some reason...let's see where this goes."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>